The present invention relates to building hardware and more particularly to a device which may be mounted on a door or window for preventing unauthorized removal of the door or window, although the pins of the hinges supporting the door or window are accessible and may be removed.
It is common practice in many parts of the country, due to fire regulations applicable to public buildings as well as, in some cases, to private dwellings, to use outwardly opening doors rather than inwardly opening doors. Outwardly opening doors are mounted on hinges whose hinging line is on the outside, such that the hinge pintles or pins are easily accessible to unauthorized persons who, after removing the pins, may pry the door loose from the door jamb and obtain access to the building, to the room or to a closet, although the door may be locked in the usual manner. In the past, some devices have been provided which are incorporated in the hinges, and which tend to prevent unauthorized removal of outwardly swinging doors or windows. Such devices generally include a pin or tongue projecting from one leaf of the hinge through the other leaf and into a recess in the door side or in the jamb when the door or window is closed, such that the hinge leaves may not be separated although the hinge pin may have been removed.
The present invention provides a safety locking device which forms no part of a door or window hinge such that it may be used in combination with conventional hinges or as an add-on feature without requiring changing the door or window hinges and drilling additional holes for the passage of pins or tongues into the side of a door or a door jamb.